Demigod Truth Or Dare
by Clarisse Daughter Of Ares
Summary: The campers of Camp Half Blood play Truth Or Dare.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson And The Olympians, or any of the characters.

AN: This is my second fanfic, and my first multi chaptered one. Thalia never joined the Hunt, so she lives at Camp year-round.

Percy POV

It started out like any other day at Camp Half Blood. I was sitting by the lake with Annabeth, Clarisse was attacking the practice dummies in the arena, and Katie was chasing the Stolls after they stole the Demeter cabin's gardening tools. Yeah, pretty normal. Until Leo ran up to us, out of breath.

"Hey guys. Wanna play a game of Truth or Dare with us?"

"Who's playing?" Annabeth asked.

"Me, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Clarisse, Chris, Will, Jake, Pollux, and hopefully you two, the Stolls and Katie."

"I'll play." I decided. It would be a chance to get back at Clarisse for beating me at Capture The Flag yesterday.

"Great, I'm gonna go get Katie and the Stolls. everyone else is already in the Zeus cabin."

With that, Leo ran towards The three teens in front of the Demeter cabin. While Annabeth and I headed to the Zeus cabin, this was going to be one awesome day.

Clarisse POV

We had been waiting in the Zeus cabin for what seemed like hours, but was only about five minutes. When finally, Percy and Annabeth burst through the door.

"Where's Leo?" Jason asked

"He went to get Katie and the Stolls." Percy told him.

That's when the four of them came in. Connor had a black eye, and Travis had a cut on his chin. I took it they'd pranced Katie again.

"What did you guys do this time?" Chris asked his brothers.

Instead, Katie answered for them. "Those two stole all of my cabin's gardening tools."

"Well, are we gonna play or not?" Thalia asked everyone.

The entire cabin quieted down, and Thalia continued.

"If you don't do a dare or answer the truth, you have to remove one piece of clothing."

I immediately looked at my outfit. I was wearing the same thing I always did, camo pants, a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, my army jacket, and combat boots, I also had a red bandanna in my hair.

"I'll start." Thalia said. "Leo, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replied immediately.

"I dare you to go into the Aphrodite cabin," She paused to let that sink in. "And kiss Drew."


	2. Leo gets a kiss

**I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

**Leo POV**

As soon as I got to the Aphrodite cabin, I knew I was dead. The whole place smelled like designer perfume, which stinks. Remind me to never date a girl who likes that kind of stuff.

I paused at the door, but Will, who had come with me, quickly knocked on the door and ducked behind a bush. Lacy opened the the door.

"Piper's not here."

"I know, I'm not looking for her."

That's when I saw Drew, leaning over a small mirror and applying lipgloss. I decided to do the obvious thing, I walk right up to her, and quickly placed my lips on hers.

"Ew!" She squealed. "You just messed up my perfect look."

That's when I ran away, with Drew yelling threats at me. I received some strange glances, but didn't think much of it. Until I got back to the Zeus cabin, where everyone burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked them, because I didn't see anything out of the usual.

"Y..o..u..r face." Piper managed to say between laughs.

That's when I realized it. Drew had been putting fresh lipgloss on right before I kissed her. So I ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror, and sure enough, there was bright red smeared all over my face. I managed to get most of it off with soap and water, but I still looked hideous.

I decided I'd better go back to everyone else and continue the game, but I wanted to decide who to torture next. Clarisse, she'll kill me, Travis, he'd prank me, then I, Leo Valdez had a genius idea, Piper!

I went back out, to find the Will had come back while I was hiding. I sat back down beside Jason, and said "Piper, truth or dare?"

"Um...truth."

"Did you ever like anyone before Jason, and who?" I felt proud of myself, coming up with such an awesome question.

"Yes," she replied sheepishly "Dylan."

"The monster?" Jason asked her.

"Yeah, that Dylan, he was an idiot."

"That's an understatement," I said. "He chucked me down the Grand Canyon."

Jason laughed at my comment, while the others looked at me with confused and worried expressions.

"Chris, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you and Clarisse to go in that closet for ten minutes." She said while pointing to a supply closet. Wow, I was not expecting that from Piper.

"Fine." Chris said, while tugging on Clarisse's arm, but the daughter of Ares wouldn't move. Chris might've been all right with the dare, but Clarisse definitely wasn't.

Then Chris said something to her, and Clarisse let him drag her to the closet, but she was still upset about it.

**AN: There's the second chapter. Please review, it means a lot.**


	3. We Get A Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, the amazing Rick Riordan does**.  
**AN**: **this** **is** **my** **first** **multi** **chaptered** **fic**, **sorry** **that** **the** **chapters** **are** **kinda** **short**, **I** **will** **try** **to** **make** **them** **longer.**

In order to get Clarisse to go in the closet with me, I had to promise I'd spar with her later. So here we were sitting in a dark closet together, with her as far away from me as possible.

"Are you just gonna sit there and ignore me?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

That was what I thought, children of Ares are not into any of that romantic stuff. I didn't expect her to be kissing me, but I thought we could at least have a conversation together, after all, we were dating.

"I don't hear any kissing in there!"

"Connor, I don't think there's gonna be any kissing any time soon!" I yelled back at my  
half-brother.

So the two of us just sat in the closet without saying a word to each other for the rest of the ten minutes, then Piper opened the door to let us out. I sat down next to Travis, with Clarisse as far away as possible, beside Thalia.

"Katie, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"What's the worst thing you've ever done?" I was proud of myself, Katie was known for being a goody-two-shoes.

"Um...The worst thing I've ever done was probably growing poison ivy all over my math teacher's chair."

For some strange reason, the Stolls started laughing like crazy at this, I didn't find it that funny. I noticed everyone looking at them strangely. Then Katie got up and punched Travis in the stomach, it wasn't a hard punch, but enough to stop his laugh attack.

Katie was about to say something, when she was interrupted by a dark shadow. Nico stepped out of it. At first he seemed confused, then he realized where he was.

"Hey Nico!" Percy said as he bro hugged the younger boy.

"Hi Perce."

"Why are you here?" Thalia asked her little cousin.

"Oh...My dad kicked me out of the Underworld, so I decided to come to camp for a while."

"Well, we're all playing Truth or Dare. Wanna play?" Annabeth asked him.

"Sure." Nico said as he sat next to Percy.

"Truth or Dare Jason?" Katie asked.

"Dare." He replied confidently.

"For the rest of the game, you have to blurt out exclamations randomly." This dare would be pretty funny.

"Okay, I like pie."

We all had to laugh at that.

"Okay, Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call a pizza guy, and ask "Is this 911, because I just got robbed."

"Okay." Annabeth got out her cell phone, and called a pizza guy.

"Put it on speaker phone." Thalia told her.

"Hello, this is The Pizza Place, what would you like to order?"

"Is this 911, because I just got robbed!" Annabeth said quickly before hanging up and saying.

"Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Uh...Truth."

Annabeth smiled evilly at this, so I figured she had a really good truth.

**AN: Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up when I get 5 reviews.**


	4. Travis is a girl?

Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.  
AN:Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate your feedback.

Thalia POV

I realized my mistake as soon as I said truth. Annabeth was grinning like a madman, so I figured she had a really good question for me.

"Thalia, what is your biggest fear?" I paled at this, now everyone was gonna know, that I Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, was absolutely terrified of heights.

"Is it cows?" Jason asked. "Because, I'm terrified of them." Jason's dare was really annoying.

"Um...I'm kinda... I mean... Really... Scared of heights."

Everyone laughed at my answer, except for Percy, who already knew. So to get over my embarrassment, I said. "Travis, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dress up as a girl, then go up to Mr.D, and give him a hug.""

"Okay, where do I get the costume?"

Immediately, I looked to Piper. "Can you take him to your cabin?"

"Sure." So Piper dragged a struggling Travis towards the Aphrodite cabin while he was screaming. "No! Not the Barbie dollhouse! I'm too young and handsome to die!"

"I wanna fly an airplane." Jason said.

************************************************** ************************************************** *******  
About ten minutes later, Piper and Travis returned. And what we saw made us all laugh. Travis was wearing a frilly, pink dress, had pink blush, red lipstick, blue eyeshadow, mascara, and a long blonde wig. He looked hilarious.

"I have to get a picture of this!" Annabeth exclaimed, taking out her phone.

Once everyone had gotten a few pictures. I said, "Now he has to hug Mr.D."

"Can't I just skip that part of the dare?" Travis asked me.

"Nope." I said, popping the P.

So we all walked out of my cabin, and towards the Big House.

On the short walk, we got quite a few stares and odd looks. I guess it's not everyday you see a boy dressed up as a girl, surrounded by a large group of campers.

When we got there, Chiron and Mr.D were on the porch, playing pinochle. Travis walked right up to the wine god, and gave him a quick hug, before running to the Hermes cabin.

"What was that about?" Chiron asked us.

"I don't know, my brother's weird." Connor told him.

"That was Travis!" Chiron exclaimed. "I thought it was a new girl with mental problems."

"Uh... Bye! See you later!" Katie said. Then she ran back to the Zeus cabin, the rest of us right on her tail.

Back at the cabin, Pollux asked "Who's gonna go now, Travis is gone."

As soon as he said that, the door opened, and Travis stepped in. He'd taken the makeup off and changed back into his normal camp T-shirt and jeans.

"Okay, it's my turn, right?" He asked.

" Yes." Annabeth replied.

"Percy, dare or dare?"

"Uh, Travis, it's truth or dare." Annabeth informed the son of Hermes.

"I know, but I want Percy to pick dare." Travis said very matter-of-factly.

"Dare." Percy said.

"Come over here." Travis said.

Percy followed his instruction and sat beside him. Then Travis whispered something in the son of Poseidon's ear. From the look on Percy's face, you could tell the dare was not something he wanted to do.

"Fine." He mumbled

"I am so getting this on video." Travis said as he pulled a tiny video camera out of his pocket.

Percy then walked over to Annabeth, picked her up bridal style, and left the cabin with Travis right behind them, videotaping. We were all looking after them, when we heard a splash, and a few seconds later.

"Perseus Jackson, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Did Percy just throw Annabeth in the lake." Nico asked.

"I think so." I replied.

The three of them walked in the cabin then. Travis was holding his camera. Percy was looking really scared, and Annabeth was fuming with anger, and soaking wet.

An: Thanks for reading, I have eight reviews so far (thanks guys), but I'd like at least fifteen before I update again-Clarisse daughter of Ares.


	5. Broken Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, the amazing Rick Riordan does. I also do not own the song "Broken Glass"

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, I love hearing what you think. I'm thinking of ending this story soon, tell me what you think. If you guys want me to continue, I will. Just to make it clear, this story takes place after the Giant War.

Connor POV

When Travis, Percy, and Annabeth walked in, I immediately fell over laughing.

"What's so funny?" Annabeth growled at me.

"You." I said as though it were obvious. Then I thought it might not be the smartest idea to laugh at Annabeth while she was angry. So with difficulty, I shut up.

"It's my turn, right?" Percy asked no one in particular.

"Yes Seaweed Brain." Annabeth told him, I could tell she was still mad at him for making her take an unplanned swim.

"Connor, because you laughed at my girlfriend, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Why would I pick truth, it's for babies.

"I dare you to sing Broken Glass at campfire tonight."

"You mean, that song from Victorious." I asked.

"Yeah, or are you gonna chicken out?" No way was I gonna chicken out, so I didn't say anything.

"Since we have to wait until campfire for my dare, can I ask someone else?"

"Yeah, you might as well, because otherwise we'll be waiting awhile." Annabeth answer my question.

"Okay, Pollux truth or dare?" The son of Dionysus looked slightly freaked out, the Stolls can think of some awesome dares.

"Truth."

"Aw, can you please pick dare." I asked him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, it's obvious you're gonna dare me to do something embarrassing."

"Why do you think that?"

"You're a Stoll." He said simply, as if that answered my question.

"Pollux, have you ever had beer or wine?" His face went red at the question.

"No." He replied. That answer shocked people, because he was the son of Dionysus, the god of wine.

"Seriously!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Even I've had wine before, it was just a little bit on New Years, but you've seriously never had any?"

"Nope."

"It's my turn." Pollux said. " Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered

"I dare you to go to the Demeter cabin, ask for an ice cube, and when they tell you they don't have any, you have to walk away, and flirt with the first girl you see."

"What do I do if they have ice cubes?" Will asked.

"There are no ice cubes in my cabin." Katie told him.

With that, Will left the Zeus cabin, and went towards the Demeter cabin.

We watched him through the window. He knocked on the door, and Miranda Gardiner answered it. It looked like Will asked for the ice cube, because Miranda gave him a strange look, before slamming the door in his face. Then he walked back towards the Zeus cabin.

I yelled. "He's gonna skip the second part of the dare!"

But he didn't. On the way to the cabin, Will saw Rachel, he stopped her, and flirted with the redhead. Then Will ran away, with Rachel chasing him.

He got to the cabin, and tried to close the door, but Rachel was too close. She got inside, saw us and asked. "What are you guys doing?"

"Playing truth or dare." Percy told her.

"Can I join?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." He told her.

"Will, it's your turn to dare someone." Thalia said.

"Okay, Jake, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was one time when you thought you were gonna die?"

"Um... Probably when I got attacked by the the dragon."

Everyone looked at Jake with sympathy, even Clarisse, because he'd been in the infirmary for weeks after that incident.

The conch horn sounded then, it was time for dinner, then it would be the campfire, and I would be humiliated.

Everyone was gathered around the campfire, ready for the Apollo cabin to start the  
sing-along. But Will had promised he'd let me go first. That's when he ran up to the stage and grabbed the microphone before Kayla could take it.

"Tonight we have a special performer." He said. "Please welcome Travis Stoll!"

I walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone from Will.

"Uh... Hi everyone. Percy sort of, forced me to do this. So now I have to um, sing you a song.  
The music started then, and I found myself singing along to it.

"It's fun to run, it's fun to play,  
It's fun to make things out of clay,  
It's fun to fill your car with gas,  
It's fun to break... things made of glass!

It's fun to spray yourself with Mace  
It's fun to squeeze your mothers face  
It's fun to mow your daddies Grass  
It's fun to break... things made of glass

But broken glass can cut your hand,  
And then you'll bleed across the land,  
Ask any woman, child or man,  
About the dangers  
Of broken glass...  
Broken Glass...

I like nice girls with gum disease  
I like to tickle peoples knees  
Don't tell me no just tell me yes  
And then we'll break... things made of glass

Sometimes I put on special pants  
And then I board a plane to France  
When I arrive I start to dance  
And then I break...things made of glass

Yeah I know that dance doesn't rhyme with glass  
So What Cha gonna about it huh

But broken glass will tell you lies  
Bleed your soul and blind your eyes  
Like a demon with a side of fries  
You better be aware... of broken glass  
Of broken glass glass

Harmonica solo!

Mmm, children that glass sure does look delicious, doesn't it?  
But you can't eat it.  
'cause broken glass is not a food,  
So don't you listen to some dude,  
Who says put cheese on broken glass,  
And make a sand-a-wich!  
Out of broken glass...

Let's sing a song about broken glass,  
I'll help you write it after class,  
There is no song that can surpass  
The song we sing,  
[Spoken:] About broken glass..."

Everyone applauded, and I ran back to my seat, humiliated, I was thinking of ways to get back at Percy.

**AN: I love Victorious, that's where the song Broken Glass comes from, Does anyone else like the show?**

**Please review, I love hearing from you.**


	6. Worms and Video Cameras

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.  
AN:Thanks for all the reviews. I love reading them.**

**Percy POV**

I woke up to the sound of laughter. I had no idea what that was all about. So I quickly got dressed, and walked outside. As soon as I was out of the door, I was covered in something slimy, that's when I realized what it was- worms. And I'll admit, I screamed. Yes, I Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, screamed like a little girl because I was covered in big, fat, brown, slimy worms.

I looked to my left, and standing there, laughing like idiots, were the Stolls.

"That was priceless." Connor said

"And we got it all on video." Travis added.

"You, did what?" I asked them, I was really mad at the brothers right now.

"We got you, screaming like the little girl you are, on camera." Travis said.

"Why are you doing this to me." I complained

"To get back at you for embarrassing me." Connor answered.

"But we were playing truth or dare." I told them.

"Yeah, well it was still plenty embarrassing. And now we have our revenge." Connor said, while motioning to the camera Travis was holding.

"Oh... You two are so gonna get it." I said, while they ran away. I ran after them. Until then, I hadn't realized just how fast children of Hermes were. But as we ran around camp, all I could think of was that I did not want that video of me being shown to the other campers.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Remember to review.**


	7. Nico's A Stalker!

**AN: Thank you so much for reviewing! Please enjoy chapter seven.  
Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

Nico POV

That morning, I woke up to the sound of screaming outside my cabin. So I looked out the window, to see Percy standing on the Poseidon cabin porch, covered in worms. The Stolls were beside him, laughing their heads off, and holding a video camera.

I figured I needed to know what was going on, so I got dressed, and ran to the Poseidon cabin.

"Nico, come see this!" Connor yelled. He was excited to show me something, and I was excited to see it.

I ran over to the sons of Hermes, and they showed me a video of Percy getting wormed. It was hilarious.

"Hey guys!" Thalia ran Over to us. " We're all playing Truth or Dare in my cabin." And with that she ran towards to Zeus cabin, leaving us with no choice but to follow.

We walked to the cabin, only to find everyone from yesterday's game already there, except for Percy, who was probably trying to get the worms off himself.

"Okay, it's my turn right?" Connor asked no one in particular.

"Yes." Annabeth replied.

"Clarisse, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She replied confidently.

"I dare you to kiss Chris."

This dare shocked me. I knew Chris and Clarisse had been dating for a few years. But I doubted Clarisse liked doing anything romantic like the other couples.

"Fine." Clarisse grumbled as she walked over to her boyfriend, who looked perfectly fine with the dare, almost happy. I guess he doesn't get to kiss his girlfriend to often.

Clarisse quickly kissed Chris. Then she walked over to where she was sitting before.

"Truth or dare punk." She asked me.

"Um..." I didn't exactly have a death wish, so I did the safe thing, I chose truth.

She mumbled something about me being a wimp. But she asked me "Have you ever stalked someone?"

I groaned, and everyone leaned forward, waiting for my answer. "Yeah." I said.

"Who?" Travis asked me.

"Thalia." I replied simply.

"You did what!" Thalia was practically yelling.

"I might've stalked you a little bit." I answered her question. But before she could kill me. I continued. "But it was just for one day."

**AN: Please review, and check out Revenge, which is about Percy getting back at the Stolls for pranking him.**


	8. You Don't Know Me

**AN: For those of you who were wondering, I went back through this story and fixed a few errors in the spelling and grammar, nothing major.  
Thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading them.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Thalia POV

To say I was mad was an understatement, I was fuming. If this was a cartoon, my face would be red, and there would be steam coming out of my ears. I couldn't believe Nico had stalked me.

"Nico," Percy asked. "How do you stalk Thalia?"

"Oh, I just follow her around, hiding in the shadows and trees. It's my turn right."

"Piper, truth or dare?" Nico asked.

"Dare." She answered.

"I dare you to go on the roof of the big house, and sing You Don't Know Me."

"The one by Elizabeth Gillies, from Victorious?" She asked him.

"Yeah, and there's a second part to your dare." Nico told her. "You have to dress like the mean girl, I can't remember her name,"

"Jade." Percy supplied.

"Yeah, you have to dress like Jade while you sing the song."

"Okay. Piper replied. "Where do I get the clothes. And why do you guys all like Victorious so much?"

"Thalia can probably help you with the clothes." He looked at me, as if asking if I was okay with it.

"Fine." I said.

"I like that show because it's awesome." Was Nico's answer to Piper's question.

"Hey, where's Perry." Jason randomly blurted out. I had no idea why my little brother watched Phineas and Ferb.

************************************************** ************************************************** *******  
I took Piper to the back of my cabin, where I kept all my clothes.

"What do you wanna wear?" I asked her. She looked at all the black things for a few seconds, before pulling a black and blue dress that laced up the back from the rack.

"How about this, it looks just like what Jade wears when she sings." Piper asked me. "Why do you have this anyway, I thought you hated dresses."

"I do." I answered her. "I wore that to a Christmas party a few years ago."

While she got dressed, I found my iPod and got set it to play You Don't Know Me. Most of my songs are by punk bands like Green Day, and Linkin Park, but Elizabeth Gillies was pretty good too.

Piper walked out of the bathroom then, wearing the dress.

"Thalia, can you help me lace up the back?"

"Sure."

The dress wasn't hard to lace up. It was done in about five minutes. So the two of us went to find the others.

We saw Will first, he was leaving his cabin, carrying all the sound equipment, and a few lights. How he managed it, I had no idea, but I guess he had a lot of practice, being the head of the Apollo cabin and all.

"Wow. You look awesome." He told Piper.

"Uh, thanks." She replied.

"Do you two wanna help me with this stuff, there's more speakers in the cabin."

We agreed to help, and walked into the Apollo cabin. The place was a mess, there were clothes everywhere, along with a bunch of sound equipment and lights.

"I guess we bring this stuff." Piper said while looking at a small pile of speakers and extension cords.

"Yeah." With that, we walked out of the cabin, arms full of speakers.

************************************************** ************************************************** *******  
"It took you guys long enough." Leo said as we got to the Big House. "And Piper, you look hot."

This earned him a punch to the chest, Leo winced slightly, but put his jokester grin back on right away.

"Everything's set up!" Will yelled down from the roof.

I gave Piper a gentle shove, and she made her way up the ladder. As she was climbing, she almost slipped on the dress, but regained her balance right before she would've fallen. Once Piper was up, she grabbed the microphone from Will, who then climbed down. I started the music, and Piper started to sing.

_You think you know me  
But you don't know me  
You think you own me  
But you can't control me_

_You look at me and there's just one thing that you see  
So listen to me  
Listen to me_

_You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

_I'm dangerous, so warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
You don't know me_

_You think you got me  
But you don't get me  
You think you want me  
But you don't know what you're getting into_

_There's so much more to me then what you think you see  
So listen to me  
Just listen to me_

_You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

_I'm dangerous, so warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
You don't know me_

_And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting  
And the pain feels okay, it feels okay (heyyy)_

_You push me back  
I push you back  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder [x9]_

_You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

_I'm dangerous, so warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
And I don't have to  
I think you know me_

Campers had gathered around to watch, so there were probably about thirty people watching Piper.

"Encore!" Connor shouted.

"No!" Piper yelled back. She quickly bowed and walked off the roof.

"Okay, since it's my turn to dare someone, let's go back to the Zeus cabin." Piper said once she was back on the ground.

We all headed back towards my cabin. Piper was still in the dress, but she didn't seem to mind, she must've had an awesome idea for a question.

**AN: How was it? Please review so I can improve my writing. I also need some help coming up with truths and dares. Feel free to leave some ideas in your reviews. I will give you credit, or mention one of your stories in my AN if I decide to use your idea.**

**PS: Has anyone heard the song "To Feel Alive" by Iameve. It's Thalia's theme song from The Sea Of Monsters.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Beginning Of Tratie

**AN: Thank you so much for reviewing!  
Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, I would not be a thirteen year old girl.**

**This chapter is dedicated to The Girl With The Trident, who gave me the idea for Connor's dare.**

Connor POV

When we got back to the Zeus cabin, Piper was grinning like a madman. I was immediately scared for whoever she was going to dare.

"Connor, truth or dare." I silently cursed, I did not want to be given a truth by a daughter of Aphrodite, she'll probably end up making me tell everyone my secret crush on Lou Ellen.

"Uh...Dare." I told her.

"I dare you to be my personal slave, you have to do everything I tell you to for the whole day." Piper said.

"Fine."

"Guys, guess what!" Jason announced in a serious voice. "I'm secretly an alien disguised as a marshmallow, don't tell anyone."

I looked at him weirdly, then remembered his dare. Everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Okay, it's my turn now." I announced.

"Travis, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replied.

"I dare you to kiss Katie." As I said this, Katie went red in the face, but Travis smirked.

"I can do that."

My brother walked over to Katie, and planted a quick smooch on her lips. He'd told me a few months ago that he had a crush on the daughter of Demeter, and I think I just got the two together.

"Does anyone have any coconuts?" Jason asked.

"Travis, it's your turn." Annabeth told my now grinning like an idiot brother.

"Clarisse, truth or dare."

"Truth." She replied.

I gasped. "You're picking truth?" I asked her.

"Yeah, got a problem with that." She said while glaring at me.

"No, I don't have a problem with that." I said nervously. I really didn't wanna get beaten up.

Travis now had a scary expression on his face, sort of like what a villain would wear before killing a hero in a movie.

"Clarisse, what's your favourite romantic movie?"

I smiled at my older brother when he said that, I didn't even know if Clarisse watched any romantic movies.

"Uh, Titanic." She said.

"Really!" Piper exclaimed. "That's my favourite movie too!"

"That's not my favourite movie, just the only romantic one I've seen."

"Oh." Piper said.

"Jake, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Run around outside yelling, "I've lost my voice, someone please help me find it!" Clarisse told him.

"Okay. Right now?"

"Yeah."

Jake ran outside, and I went to the window to watch the scene unfold. There weren't too many campers around, but still enough to embarrass him. This time, I decided not to video tape it, I didn't wanna repeat what happened last time.

After about two minutes of running around and screaming like a madman, Jake came back into the cabin. His face was bright red.

"Katie, truth or dare?" Jake asked.

"Truth." She replied.

"Do you like Travis?"

Katie turned strawberry red, I saw my brother perk up. I knew he wanted to know if the girl of his dreams liked him back.

"Uh... Maybe a little bit."

"So that's a yes." I found myself saying, while grinning stupidly at Travis.

"Anyway, it's Katie's turn." Annabeth informed everybody.

"Pollux, truth or dare."

"Dare." The son of Dionysus replied.

**AN: I know, you probably think I'm evil, I left off with a cliffhanger. I'll only update once I have seventy five reviews. I'm open to suggestions if you have any ideas for truths or dares. So please leave a review, they help me update sooner. I will be using Connor's dare later in the story, I have an idea what it will be used for.**


	10. Sharpies

**AN: Happy House of Hades day!  
Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot.  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Pollux POV

I figured I was pretty safe. I mean, a dare from Katie can't be that bad, right? Right now, the daughter of Demeter seemed to be thinking, I hoped my dare wouldn't be too bad.

"I got it!" She exclaimed. "Pollux, I dare you to ask Drew to give you a makeover. And when she refuses, you have to get down on one knee and tell her you love her."

"Uh." I didn't know what to do. I really didn't want to get a makeover, or tell Miss Makeup Face that I love her. Then I got an idea. "Wait. I can skip the dare, right?"

"Yes." Annabeth replied. "But you have to remove one piece of clothing."

In answer to her statement, I took off my hoodie. Katie looked kind of disappointed that I wasn't doing her dare, but I figured she wouldn't kill me.

"So, it's my turn?" I asked. Annabeth nodded at me in response.

"Jason, truth or dare?" I said to the son of Jupiter.

"Dare." He replied confidently. "Does anyone have a banana phone I could use?"

"I dare you and Piper to have a five minute make out session."

"Fine." He replied. "Is it possible for pink, fluffy unicorns to dance on rainbows."

"You've seen that video too!" Connor exclaimed loudly.

"Okay, you two can start...now." Katie announced.

I looked at her phone, and saw that she had set the timer for fifteen minutes.

"Shhh." She whispered. "See if they notice, I bet they won't."

I agreed with her, the couple probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference between five and fifteen minutes. Right now, they were on what I assumed was Jason's bed, because it was a mess. The blankets were all wrinkled, and not very tidy.

Fifteen minutes later, Katie's phone went off, and Piper and Jason pulled away from each other. Their lips were unnaturally puffy.

"See, told you they wouldn't notice." Katie whispered to me.

"Wouldn't notice what?" Piper asked.

"Um... That the timer was set for fifteen minutes instead of five." Katie nervously told the daughter of Aphrodite.

I half expected Piper to go commando on Katie, but instead, she just shrugged.

"Clarisse, I dare you to knock Travis out."

The daughter of Ares didn't have to be told twice. Seconds after Jason said that, she'd punched Travis in the head so hard he was unconscious.

"What's the point of that?" Clarisse asked Jason.

"Because," Jason said. "We're gonna use these." Jason was holding a bunch of Sharpies.

**AN: Cliffhanger! Please review, I will only update once I get 85 reviews.**


	11. Sons Of Hades Can't Fly

**AN: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I started reading The House Of Hades last night, it's awesome so far. And thanks for the reviews, I love knowing what you think about my story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Katie POV

I seriously felt sorry for Travis. First he got punched in the head by Clarisse, and now he was not only gonna wake up with a terrible headache, but unnecessary facial surgery too.

"Rachel, wanna draw the moustache?" Jason asked the oracle. I'd forgotten Rachel was there, she'd been so quiet, which wasn't like her.

"Sure." She replied.

Rachel went up to Jason and grabbed a black Sharpie out of his hand. Then she walked over to Travis, and started to draw a curly moustache below his nose.

When she was done, I had to admit, the moustache was awesome. It curled up above his nose, and looked like something from an old fashioned French movie. Connor immediately started laughing at his brother, who, fortunately was still unconscious.

"Should we do eyebrows or something?" Rachel asked.

"Okay, but you should do them. You're probably the best artist here." Annabeth told her.

So once again, Rachel went to work. Five minutes later, Travis had a very thick, black unibrow, blue eyeshadow, red lips, and bright pink cheeks.

"When he wakes up, don't tell him." Thalia told all of us. "We'll see how long it takes before he notices."

"Clarisse, why don't you dare someone."

"Nico, truth or dare?" Clarisse asked.

"Dare." The son of Hades answered.

"Jump off the roof."

"What!" Nico yelled. "That's suicide."

Clarisse just shrugged in response.

"Actually," Annabeth stated. "Jumping off the Zeus cabin roof wouldn't be suicide. Although you'd probably get hurt."

"Annabeth." I said. "I don't think you're helping at all."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to shrug.

"I guess I'll do the dare. But if I die, it's your fault." Nico said while glaring at Clarisse. Normally people would flinch, or shrink away in fear at his death glare, but Clarisse didn't.

Nico walked outside, and I was about to suggest we go and watch, when I heard him land on the ground. I guess he shadow traveled up to the roof.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll only update once I have 105 reviews. So please tell me how the story was. And be sure to check out Revenge, it's about Percy getting revenge on the Stolls for dumping worms on him.**


	12. Spider!

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are the best!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

Piper POV

We all ran outside when we heard Nico land on the ground. But when we got to where he'd landed most of us burst out laughing. He'd landed in one of the flower beds the Demeter cabin had planted beside all the cabins. So the son of Hades had flowers in his hair, and soil all over his aviator jacket. Luckily he didn't seem to be hurt, but his face was a bright shade of red.

"Never speak of this." He said while glaring at the Stolls. The brothers flinched at the death glare, and nodded.

"Anyways," Annabeth said, trying to take Nico's attention off the Stoll brothers. "It's Nico's turn to dare someone, so we should head back inside."

I was glad Annabeth was there, if she wasn't, I'm sure Nico would've killed Travis and Connor with that look. But as it was, the two boys were trembling ever so slightly.

When we got back inside, everyone sat back in their old spots. I was between Jason and Leo, Annabeth was with Percy, and, Katie was beside Travis. As a daughter if Aphrodite, I had assumed they would get together at some point, but I hadn't expected it to be during a game of truth or dare.

"Rachel, truth or dare?" Nico asked.

"Puppies wearing sunglasses!" Jason yelled. Then he burst out laughing.

"Dare." The oracle answered.

"I dare you to do ballet all over the room."

I wondered how Nico, the son of Hades had come up with that. I saw that almost everyone else was looking at him strangely, and I probably was too.

"What?" He demanded when he noticed all of us looking at him.

"Why did you dare Rachel to do ballet?" Annabeth asked Nico.

"I don't know, because it'll be funny." He replied.

Rachel got up and started dancing around, and I had to admit, even though I knew absolutely nothing about ballet, she was really good. She even added in a jump at the end of her dance.

"Whoa, how are you so good at ballet?" Leo asked Rachel in awe

"Oh, um, my dad used to put me in ballet class, I hated it."

I couldn't believe it, my dad used to put me in ballet class too.

"Really," I told Rachel. "My dad used to put me in ballet class too. But I'm terrible at it, I got kicked out of the group."

Thalia cleared her throat. "I know you two are bonding over classical dance, but could we get on with the game."

"Okay, Chris, truth or dare?" Rachel asked the son of Hermes.

No one answered.

"Where did he go?" Annabeth asked. "He was here a second ago, right?"

She looked at Clarisse, as if expecting her to know where her boyfriend had gone. Clarisse just shrugged. That's when I saw the spider. I was a giant, black tarantula that looked real, but was probably plastic. It was slowly coming down from the roof, where I could hear quiet voices talking. Probably Chris, and the Stolls, because the brothers were gone too.

Annabeth hadn't noticed the spider yet, but everyone else had. She was too busy yelling at Nico to pick someone else to dare. But he wasn't answering her, probably because he thought he'd laugh if he talked.

"What the- ahhhhhhhh!" Annabeth screamed when the spider landed on her head.

She started doing something that somewhat represented the rain dance, but was a whole lot funnier. She was spinning in circles, and hitting her head, as if trying to kill the spider. Even though it had fallen off, and was now just sitting on the floor.

I picked up the spider, and determined that it was just a piece of plastic. But to make things more interesting, I said. "Annabeth, it's still alive!"

The daughter if Athena screamed even louder, if that was even possible. I glanced up, and noticed a small hole in the roof, where one of the guys was peeking a video camera through. Probably Travis, I thought, he always has one with him.

Finally, after about ten minutes of screaming, along with some Greek curses, Annabeth managed to calm down.

"Who did this!" She demanded. It was a good thing the boys had stayed ip on the roof, because if they were in the cabin, Annabeth would kill them.

No one answered her, so she stormed outside, and yelled at the roof.

"You guys, get down here now so I can kill you for pranking me!"

"Why would we come down. We don't wanna be killed at the hands of an angry daughter of Athena." Travis shot back.

"Ugghhhh," Annabeth cried out in exasperation. "If you guys don't come down in ten seconds, I'll..."

"What kill us." Connor said. "You already said you'd do that if we come down. So we're gonna try to not get killed today by staying here."

"Anyways, Chris it's your turn to be dared!" Thalia yelled up to the roof. There was no answer.

"Why are you talking to Chris?" Travis asked, puzzled.

"Because he's up there with you." I yelled back up.

"He's not here, I thought he was with you guys." Travis answered her.

I was confused, where could Chris have gone?

**AN: Ooohhhhh, a mystery. I'll update once I get 125 reviews. So everyone, please leave me some feedback. Your reviews help me to improve my writing. Did you get the Victorious reference, anyone who guesses correct will get a shout out in the next chapter.  
PS: Has anyone read The Titan's Curse graphic novel? It's pretty good.**


End file.
